Chapter 15
Issue 15, published in Volume 2, is the 15th chapter of the manga. Page Titles * Mamiko's Feelings * To Stand In Her Shoes * Mamiko's World * Becoming Mamiko Completely * Bon Appétit <3 * The Ideal Reaction * The Heroine's Battlefield * Me Vs. The Girls * Things I've Learned * Her Fixation * Happiness < Fatigue * We've Come To An Understanding Summary Ken Miyamae calls up Umetarou Nozaki to ask him about the manga; he is having trouble understanding some of Mamiko’s feelings in the storyline. Although Nozaki explains it to him, Ken-san replies that he feels he should better express these thoughts in his manga—it is not always clear to the reader. Therefore, the next day in school, Nozaki decides that he is going to spend the whole day as Mamiko in order to better understand her feelings. He asks Chiyo Sakura to go along with his plan. First of all, he gives Sakura some homemade bento. Although he even offers one to Yuzuki Seo, he realizes that manga and real life are completely different—he isn’t feeling the satisfaction he wanted to feel. Nevertheless, after giving one to Mikoto Mikoshiba (aka Mamiko), he feels completely happy and wonders if this is the happiness that Mamiko feels when she does something for Suzuki. Next, he meets Hirotaka Wakamatsu who asks him to play some basketball with him. As Mamiko, Nozaki replies that Wakamatsu is incredibly cruel to throw a girl in a battlefield full of boys. Completely bewildered, Wakamatsu then suggests that he can watch from the bench instead. Nozaki immediately announces that he must have a female rival with him as well, completely confusing Wakamatsu. Nozaki then spots Yuu Kashima and gets an idea. Meanwhile, Sakura and Masayuki Hori are looking for Nozaki and Kashima respectively. They suddenly see many girls chasing Nozaki as he pushes Kashima on a cart. Nozaki concludes that this is what Mamiko feels all the time as she pursues Suzuki. He also realizes that the reason Mamiko tries so hard is because she loves Suzuki. He then bluntly tells Kashima he can’t feel the same way about her; Kashima retorts that she can’t believe that she feels she is being rejected by him. As evening falls, Kashima cries, stating she can’t believe Nozaki was toying with her. Hori asks her what he was doing wheeling her around. She explains that he said that he didn’t want to lift her and risk hurting his arms. Hori instantly lifts her up, stating he can do this easily. However, he realizes his mistake at once, but before he can respond, Kashima gets free from him and lifts him up, stating she can do that as well. Piqued, Hori asks her why she is competing with him. Nozaki then asks Sakura why she was looking for him. She returns his bento box, adding that she really enjoyed the day. He responds that he’ll make her bento tomorrow too, and they can continue with him acting as Mamiko. However, she insists that it’s enough. At home, Nozaki talks to Ken-san, telling him he has really understood Mamiko’s feelings—the characters should really study more. Although Ken-san thinks that Nozaki has made some insight, when he reads the storyboard, he agonizingly thinks Nozaki didn’t make any progress at all. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters